When It Rains
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Was this a dream? She didn't want to see the sun anymore. She didn't want this night to end. When It Rains by Paramore. Christmas challenge


**For the Christmas challenge on the Hogwarts online forum. Enjoy.**

"Come on Severus, it's the Christmas Ball! Please come," Minerva pleaded. Severus scowled and folded his arms.

"No,"

Minerva sighed. "Your behaving like a child now Severus. It's only for one night,"

"How am I behaving like a child Minerva? I am a teacher and I shall not _go_ to this ball."

Minerva huffed and there was a pause between the two before she thought of an idea.

"What about if I get you a set of those new potion books that you needed this month with that new cauldron? If I get you them, will you promise to go?" Minerva pleaded.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. Would she really do that to make him go to a ball?

But then again, he really did need those books and a new cauldron…

He sighed in defeat.

But he knew he should not go to this ball.

Especially if she was there…

"Alright! I'll come if you insisted," He scowled and Minerva eyes lit up with relief and she smiled.

"Good! Now, you best start getting ready. It starts at 5pm." She got up, collecting her parchment with her and left the room.

Severus shook his head in disgust.

What has he got himself into?

Xxx

Hermione looked in the mirror to see her finishing touches. She smiled as she twirled around.

She wore a light turquoise strapless taffeta. The dress showed off every curve she had and beadings accents were adorn into the bust area and the taffeta had a great pick-up in the skirt of the dress.

She smiled and was pleased with what she was wearing. She picked up her pale blue evening purse and she quickly put on her heels.

She was ready. She checked her hair, which was cascaded into gentle curls down her neck, pulled into a bun.

She was perfect.

She walked out of her chambers and began making her way silently to the hall. She wondered.

Would he be there? Would he notice her? She shook her head.

Why would he look at her? He's older than her!

She sighed and she stopped at a corner that led her to the hall. She heard laughter and chatter and she guessed it was busy. She quickly took a peek before hiding behind the corner again.

It was busy.

She took a deep breath before she slowly walked down the stairs.

She heard the chatter stop as she walked down, she saw people stare at her as she walked past them. She gave a light blush and she then noticed _him_ stood in a corner in the dark, looking at her as though he has never noticed her before.

"Wow, Hermione you look fantastic," a familiar voice said to her and Hermione gave a quite sigh as she looked away from him to face Ron.

She managed a weak smile at him.

"Hey Ron,"

Ron brought his date over, another whore of the week and she glared at Hermione, as though telling her to stay away from him.

Ron grinned and he slung his arm lazily over his dance partner.

"So how's you?"

"Alright thanks. Listen, I'm going to go and find Harry, you two go and enjoy yourselves."

Ron kept on grinning, looking drunk.

Hermione had to try hard and not wrinkle her nose at him in disgust.

"Alright, see you in a bit." He waved at her and Hermione could feel the whore eyes on her back but she didn't care.

In fact, she wasn't looking for Harry, she was looking for _him_. She returned to where he last was, still feeling people staring at her. When she got there, he disappeared and she turned round to look for him.

But he was nowhere in sight.

"Hermione? Is that you?" a calmer and nicer voice than Ron's asked.

She turned around to find Harry next to her, smiling.

"Harry!" She cried happily, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh, it's good to see you again!" She said.

Harry laughed.

"It is. How long has it been now? A year and a half?" He scratched his head, thinking.

She nodded.

"How's Luna? Is she here tonight?" She asked, looking for her dreamy blond friend.

"Yeah, she's over there chatting to Cho. She wanted me to come talk to her with her, but not after what happened with me and Cho…" He gave a shudder at the thought of Ex-girlfriends fighting over him and Hermione laughed.

Then Hermione heard guitars playing in the hall and people made their way in.

"Well, see you later Hermione. You got a date?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head smiling.

"Not tonight,"

Though, she wished she had.

The hall was completely different. Students from the Battle of Hogwarts came, Order members were there and the present students were here.

She saw a group playing classical waltzes and acoustic guitars. People chatting to each other and she saw Fred and George pulling up jokes in front of people, celebrating the time of the year.

She smiled.

'Would you like a drink madame?"

She looked up to see a waiter holding glasses on a tray for her.

"What is it?"

"Butterbeer and water." He said.

Hermione took a glass of water.

"Thanks," she replied as she sat down, listening to the music.

Everyone was dancing to a fast waltz and everyone was enjoying themselves. She felt lonely without anyone to talk to and with out anyone to dance too.

"May I have this dance?" a voiced asked her and her heart skipped a beat.

She looked up to see him, standing over her, holding out his hand and her breath caught in her throat.

"Y-yes," She got up, and they both walked to the center.

"_And when it rains, on this side of town_

_It touches everything_

_Just say it again and mean it_

_We don't miss a thing_

They danced slowly, his hand feeling so right in her hand and she stared deeply into his black coal eyes.

"_You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole,_

_And convinced yourself that it's not the reason_

_You don't see the sun anymore."_

Was this a dream? She blacked out everyone and it was just her and him and the music, dancing in the middle of the room.

"_And oh,oh how could you do it?_

_Oh, I, I never saw it coming_

_And oh, oh, I need the ending_

_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?"_

Does he love her? Could he possibly have feelings for her? He twirled her around and he caught her as she faced him again, smiling.

"_And when it rains, _

_Well, you always find an escape_

_Just running away from all of the ones who love you_

_From everything_

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole_

_And you'll sleep till May_

_And you'll say you don't wanna see the sun anymore"_

She didn't want this night to end. She didn't want to see the sun, she didn't want to see anyone else.

She just wanted to see him.

"_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh, I, I never saw it coming_

_And oh, oh, I need the ending_

_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_Take your time_

_Take your time"_

Could they perhaps, have a chance together? Could perhaps fate brought them together? They danced through the hall together, silently, dancing.

"_Take these chances to turn it around_

_Take your time_

_Just take these chances_

_We'll make it somehow_

_And take these chances to turn it around_

_Take my…_

_Just turn it around."_

She had hope in her heart and she wad determined to make her wishes come true.

But she knew it was going to be a journey to do it.

"_And oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh, I, I never saw it coming_

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh, I, I, never saw it coming_

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh, I, I never saw it coming_

_Oh, Oh, I need an ending,_

_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?"_

The crowd clapped poiletly and they stopped their dance. Hermione cheek's turning pink and Severus bowed, and kissed her hand.

"Thank you," He whispered and he walked away with out looking back.

Why couldn't he stay just long enough to explain?

**Note- Hermione dress is-**

**.com/stores/117762/4b0737313016c_**


End file.
